Chaos in the soul
by Prussiluskan13
Summary: Poor Iruka... he ends up in the hands of Uchiha, Itachi... PWP...


Chaos… it was chaos all around…

The redhead menace called Pain had plunged Konoha into chaos and now he was in battle with Naruto.

Itachi didn't like this at all, but he had to admit that this was the only way to protect the core of Konoha. He looked around and saw brown eyed person.

"You!" he called out and walked closer to the brown eyed young man… "COME WITH ME!" he ordered.

"B-Bastard… I will not ever give in to you," the young man cried out.

"You are the Kyuubi's teacher are you not?" asked Itachi as he came face to face with the chocolate eyed man.

"I will never give him up," snarled the brown eyed man.

"I don't want you too… but you have something in your soul that interests me," said Itachi. "And that something is called hope… I want it.. I want that hope of yours… "sensei"…."

Iruka felt a tug inside his soul as the red eyed young man said the word.

"I can feel you have hope for the Kyuubi-vessel… strange since the Kyuubi was the one to erase your family…."

Iruka hardened inside.

"You have no right to speak of Naruto-chan in such ways!" he screamed.

Itachi chuckled and let his arms embrace the academy-teacher.

"I love your dedication to your pupil sensei-chan," mumbled Itachi as his hands moved around the teachers bum and grabbed hold of the teacher's ass.

Iruka squeaked and his body pushed forward into Itachi's arms.

"But you don't have to worry about the Kyuubi-boy, I will not harm him. I have my eyes set on something else," Itachi whispered into Iruka's ear.

Iruka tensed up and felt his inside turn into jelly as he heard that whisper in his ear. 'Dear Gods – what is going to happen to me?'

He knew all to well what kind of enemy Uchiha, Itachi was. He was the enemy of the Hidden Leaf, he was a member of the Akatsuki. The man who slaughtered his entire family.. and he had Iruka in his arms.. literary.

"W-what do you want with m-me?" Iruka asked as he tried to keep his panic at bay.

A low chuckle was all the answer he got as Iruka suddenly saw how the nature around him changed. He was being moved away from Konoha.

"Just relax sensei… I will not do you any harm," Itachi whispered softly as he tightened his grip around the scar-nosed teacher.

"I asked you – what DO you want with me? The question almost came out with a snarl from Iruka this time.

"My sweet sensei.. I remember you when you started to teach my brother at the academy… you did a very good job… he loves you.. you know.. he thinks very highly of you.. please don't judge him too badly for his poor choices.

"That is not an answer!" hissed Iruka as he suddenly felt solid ground underneath his feet.

Ohh the teacher was pissed. No.. actually, he was beyond pissed and found a secret pocked and found a few exploding sutras and flung them towards his capturer.

Itachi, ever the step ahead, had known that his prey had something up his sleeve, managed to jump away from the explosions. And a second later he appeared behind Iruka again, grabbing hold of his arms.

"My sweet sensei.. so explosive… I wonder…," Itachi whispered into the teacher's ear and licked the ear-lobe. "I wonder… will you explode with such ferocity under my touch?"

**PART 2**

As Iruka's arms were grabbed and held behind his own back he started to struggle. He hated the meaning what Itachi's words meant…

"Don't you worry… I will not harm you… You just have something I want to feel.. and that is that pure emotion of love… and I think you might be able to give it to me," whispered Itachi.

Iruka froze in his arms and Itachi frowned. That was not something he liked. He wanted this man, who always wore his heart on his sleeve to do just that, not freeze like he did now.

"Please sensei… I told you I will not harm you… I only want to feel what you have to give," Itachi tried as he turned around Iruka in his arms and looked into those chocolate brown eyes.

"W-why?" Iruka managed to ask as he moved to struggle out of the hold the most sought after member from Konoha.

"Because I have been denied it for so long…, my little brother have it and have felt it but that little fool refuses to admit he feels it!" almost snarled the red-eyed S-classed criminal.

Iruka blinked and stilled his movements. He looked at his capture with wide eyes.

"What do you mean?" Iruka asked with a whisper.

"Please, don't tell me you had not noticed my brother's obsession with that Kyuubi-boy?"

"W-what? Naruto-chan and Sasuke-kun?"

"YES, of course.. those are so fused at the hip that even the Gods can't keep them apart.. but my little brother is such a fool.. seeking that snake's help.. he can be so strong together with your help and yet… well… I might be a part of that.." Itachi sighed and released his hold of the teacher and took a step back.

"B-but.. "

"I told you.. my brother is a fool," said Itachi again.

"N-no.. I mean.. why can't you…?" The question just flew out of his mouth.

Itachi couldn't help it.. he smiled softly as the heart of the teacher really showed up on his sleeve. He moved his hand and cupped the teacher's cheek.

"You are so emotional, Umino-san," Itachi said as he stroked the peachy skin of the teacher. "My orders were to undo my own clan… I had to close off my own heart to do so…"

Iruka's eyes went saucer-wide.

"They thought my clan was a threat, they wanted to rule all the shinobi-world.. and it was not something the Hokage wanted to happen… I listened to the Hokage and his advisors… Yes, I murdered them all… but… Sasuke.. my sweet little brother.. I just c-could not.. I could not do him in…" Itachi said with soft and sad voice.

Tears began to pool in Iruka's brown eyes, he could not believe what he was hearing. His beloved Hokage couldn't be a part of this.

"I am sorry Umino-san.. but it is true," Itachi said as if he read the teacher's mind.

Iruka shook his head in denial.

'_No, Sandaime-sama would never.. no! __**NO!**__'_ Iruka moved back even more as if wanting to shield himself from the information.

"I had no wish to do it… but I was forced… but I could **not** kill my own baby brother.. I wanted him to live.. I wanted him to live to avenge me and our family.. I wanted him to be the one to set things straight..!" Itachi said as he gently grabbed Iruka's hands again and hold them tight.

Itachi pulled the teacher closer to him and engulfed the chocolate eyed man inside his cloak.

"I am so sorry to burst your bubble, sensei, but I still need you to help me out a bit," Itachi whispered into Iruka's ear.

"W-what?"

"Please give into me… I want you to be mine.. Please teach me to feel something," the prodigy Uchiha asked.

Iruka swallowed and tried to ignore the soothing pine-scent that came from his capture.

"W-what?" came the shaky answer from Iruka.

Itachi chuckled a bit, the teacher did indeed wore his heart on his sleeve.

…

**PART 3**

Suddenly Iruka felt a pair of lips against his own. He gasped and looked wide-eyed at the man who kissed him. His hands came up to rest on a pair of strong shoulders. But he had no strength to push the man away.

A small lick against his lips and he closed his eyes and relaxed for a tiny bit.

Itachi felt the slightly older man relax inside his arms and he took advantage of it. The warmth from the teacher made Itachi's soul just crave for more. The red eyed man wanted everything the doe-eyed man could give him.

The kiss intensified and Iruka felt himself melt inside the arms of the most wanted man of Konoha. And what terrified him was – he was so willing to give the man what ever he wanted. The lips that was kissing him made Iruka just so.. jello-legged… _'Is that even a word'_ he silently thought to himself as he put his arms around the cloaked man.

The ripple went through Itachi. He really could feel it as the older man put his arms around him and answered his kiss. He really could feel it and that made him more forward and one of his hands wandered down and grabbed hold of the teacher's ass and pushed him even closer.

Iruka felt the ripple and suddenly he just knew….

Itachi was in need of a lot of love and that was something Iruka had in abundance. He loved Naruto despite that the boy had the monster that killed off his parents. He loved his crazy assed big-breasted Hokage (who probably could kill her enemies with her tits alone!), he loved the Copy-Ninja even if he always made sordid comments all the time and never did left his reports on time. He still loved them all and still he had a lot more to give…

"Please Umino-san…" whispered Itachi.

"Yes… yes.. if you wish it…" Iruka answered as he pulled the cloaked man closer.

Somewhere inside Itachi there was something that just got unplugged. He almost started to cry but he refused to show it, instead he kissed the teacher more intensely.

Itachi removed his clouded cape and managed to spread it out over the ground. He gently made the teacher to go down on it together with himself. The warmth that emanated from Iruka were almost scourging hot. The man was just filled with lava, or so Itachi thought.

"Please Umino-sensei…, let me have you?" Itachi asked once again.

Iruka hated people who wasted his time and this was no exception and he grabbed hold of his captures undershirt and pulled him close to his face.

"Either you fuck me now or I will let you know I managed to put a cracker in the Sandaime's underpants!" Iruka hissed.

That statement made Itachi to really wonder about the level of the man he had caught, but at the same time – if the teacher spoke the truth – he had no wish to feel it for himself..

He rather wanted to feel how the young teacher would feel around him.

West, shirt and soon pants and boxers where spread around Iruka and he had no idea how his clothes managed to just be spread out like that…

"You surely like to be in the sun," mumbled Itachi as he kissed the sun-kissed chest of Iruka. He heard the teacher mumble about something about liking to search for berries in the woods and it often got hot.

Iruka felt the prodigy's hot mouth against his bare belly button and it made him suck in his breath. And his stiffness jump a bit in surprise.. and it jumped to touch Itachi's chin.

"Looks as if this piece of you wants some attention," Itachi said and looked up at Iruka with glowing red eyes. And in Itachi's hand was Iruka's stiffness.

"Don't t-toy with me!" Iruka snarled.

"I wouldn't dream of it.. I like it," said Itachi with a smirk before he put the tip of Iruka's angry redness into his mouth.

Iruka almost rolled his eyes back into his head as he felt that mouth on his hardness.

'_Sweet mother of all gods!'_ he cried silently and closed his eyes.

Itachi tasted the bitter sweetness that just about poured from the teacher. And he savoured every drop until the moment he rose up and gently parted Iruka's legs a bit more.

"I am sorry for the rather dry entry… but I really need to be inside you… I hope that your own wetness and my mouth have provided for some.. lubrication…" said Itachi as he pressed the head of his rod against Iruka's hole.

Iruka would never forget it.. because it hurt at first. Dear Gods it hurt, but his forced to be lover was not a sadist.. he used a lot of spit to help it all to go smoothly.

"I wish one thing, to be inside you, Umino-san."

Iruka heard that plea again and in it he could hear something more that made him endure the pain.

As he was filled he relaxed and at one point he could feel something and it made him gasp in pure pleasure.

"S-Sorry!" Itachi growled.

"DON'T " snarled Iruka back and pushed his pelvis up against Itachi.

The whole thing went inside him and Iruka closed his eyes and felt how full he was of the man… the man that was Konoha's most wanted criminal.

But a man that was in desperate need of love.

Iruka's sensitive heart went into overdrive and he hugged the man closer to him, almost folding the man inside himself.

Itachi was sure he had gotten his most precious thing strangled by virgin, and perhaps he had, the look inside the teacher's brown eyes told him that the teacher never had done this before. HE gently pulled out and felt some more lubrication being added from the teacher…

"Next time – bring lube! Gasped Iruka and felt the Uchiha sink deep into him again.

THE END!

It's been ages since I wrote a yaoi-fanfic - please be nice!


End file.
